Rise of the Mystic Force Rangers!
by Purplecatlover93
Summary: When Jack and his friends move to a new town, they have to deal with more than just moving. With the help of the local music shop employees, he and his friends defend the small town of Briarwood from monsters, all while learning how to control their powers.
**Hey guys, this is Purplecatlover93. Marsetta is helping me with my story and she and I will be working together on this story. So, please sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**

 _ **Okay so, Notes.**_

 _ **This is Mars, I am writing out Pcl's ideas for her, it's still her story, just, with my insides... Tis our love child! Sorry.**_

 _ **Anyways, a few notes you will probably need to get most of this.**_

 _ **1\. Jack is from Rise of the Guardians**_

 _ **2\. Ben is from Ben 10**_

 _ **3\. Athena is Athena, the goddess(as far as I can tell.)**_

 _ **4\. Nick isn't Udonna's son and he settled down in Briarwood a few years before the start of this.**_

 _ **That should be all. I hope you all enjoy this!**_

 _ **We do not own any of them, we are borrowing them!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Walking through the forest was a new experience for Jack, he had been in forests before, but never had they seemed, so alive. At some point, he was even sure that the forest had changed. Not in anyway that most would notice, but the air, it seemed fresher, the wind blowing and rustling leaves, making it sound like the forest was singing.

Jack followed Athena absentmindedly as he and Ben looked around.

His eyes found his oldest friend, Ben Tennyson. They had literally been friends forever. Their mothers had been friends before they were born and they had spent almost as much time together as brothers would have growing up.

His gaze moved over to Athena, he had known her since the beginning of high school, when he and Ben sat next to her during lunch.

A sound made Jack look to his right, Ben had stepped on a stick, snapping it. His friend smiled sheepishly at him when Jack raised an eyebrow.

Knocking made both boys turn to the sound. Athena was standing before a wooden door.

The door opened slowly, a darkened figure stood there.

"Hello." Athena smiled at the person behind the door. "It's me. I brought my friends along this time. This is Jack," She motioned him forward, "And Ben. We've been friends for a few years." Athena grinned wider when the door opened. Jack and Ben were ushered inside.

"Welcome. My name is Udonna. Welcome to my home."

* * *

Back in Briarwood, within a music store, five young adults worked, each wearing the uniform for the Rock Porium.

Madison sighed, she didn't like to admit that she was just a little bored. Everything has been extremely silent lately. She was almost relieved that something happened, even though it was startling. An earthquake hit the store, making everything shake. She looked to her sister, Vida, who had grabbed both Chip and Xander by the arms and pulled them away from a dangerously tilting shelf. Madison was relieved. Nick was helping some customers back to their feet once the shaking stopped.

"Are you okay?" Vida was by her side, hand on her arm. Madison could stop the smile. Her sister had always been protective of her.

"I'm fine. Why don't you go check on the others. I'll start cleaning over here." She suggested, starting to move some books over to the counter, stacking all of them before righting a couple of shelves.

"All done!" Chip exclaimed from somewhere in the store, his voice coming from behind a shelf, Madison wasn't sure which.

"Same!" That was Xander. Vida gave her a thumbs up. Madison followed the others to the back, where Nick was helping their boss.

Once they were finished with the cleaning, taking note of what needed to be repaired, and closing the store for those repairs, they took a long break, talking about this and that, relaxing before they had to do any tedious work.

* * *

Udonna smiled at the girl and her friends, the girl had stumbled on her home the day before, and had asked to bring her friends. Udonna was reluctant to disagree, she had felt a connection with the girl, a kinship. And now that she had the boys here, she felt, if not entirely, more complete than she had in years.

She didn't understand why, but assumed that she needed to be around others, to satisfy a need for companionship, of family.

She nodded to the children and stood.

"I have some prior engagements that need to be attended to, please excuse me. Feel free to stay and explore." She smiled again when they agreed, promising to be there when she returned. She left with a nod.

She bespelled her garments to give her the appearance of an elderly man, pleading for help within the forest.

* * *

Madison looked over to the commotion, the others followed her gaze. An old man was begging everyone for help, pleading with the other citizens to come into the forest. It set off bells within Madison's mind, but Chip and Vida were off, and Xander and Nick were right behind them, she couldn't let those idiots get themselves killed. She passed the man with a glance, she didn't trust him.

Just as she passed him, she heard his voice, just slightly, like he hadn't thought nor wanted her to hear him.

"And then there were eight."

* * *

Udonna watched the five coworkers run off into the woods, she felt that they were exactly what she was looking for.

* * *

Madison was at the back, her eyes scanning the area they were in, empty. There was nothing here.

"I think we got gypped." Chip groaned out. Vida and Xander nodded. Nick though, looked around just as suspiciously as Madison. She could feel, something.

"Let's get out of here." Vida demanded, turning around. Madison gave the forest another cursory glance.

"Where are we?" Xander asked, making Madison stop dead in her tracks. She didn't know. They had all avoided the woods for as long as she could remember, she didn't know where they were, farther in now then they had ever been, she couldn't see the city from here, only trees, trees, and more trees. And some kind of monster. She could hear the other's screams over her own. She would have run, but something seemed to slip under her, picking her up off the ground. She looked for Vida, only to see her being carried off, a broom under her, her hands gripping the broom like her life depended on it. A quick glance told her that the others were just as scared, and riding brooms of their own, death grips matching both her's and her sister's.

She almost didn't realize that they were on solid ground again, her nerves still shaken from the flight. She felt giddy almost, the adrenaline flooding her veins.

Looking up she saw a large skull. It looked like a dinosaur, but, not. It was huge, and she couldn't help but notice the teeth.

"It looks like a dragon." Chip breathed, his voice holding awe. His eyes were lit up as they examined the giant 'dragon' skull.

"Where are we?"

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoyed this. We will see how much we can get done and how fast. Till then, Ja ne!**_

 _ **Also, some one shots based in this universe will be posted over on my site.**_

 _ **Mars**_


End file.
